Hoshinowada
Hosinowada is the fourth planet that [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri']] discovered during her adventures as an Exobiologist in No Man's Sky. ( Note: All discoveries listed in italics do not yet have an official name and are still in need of suggestions or an official recognition by Captain Seri. All discoveries listed in bold are officially named. ) Geography of Hosinowada: Hosinowada is an temperate planet located in the Noingochata '''system. It is one of the inner planets of the system and is (distance) from the sun, resulting in an (planet temperature) that drops to (Temperature) during most nights. ''Ecology of Hoshinowada:'' (Number) varieties of large fauna are present on Hosinowada, though exobiologists speculate there may be many sub-species and variants present as well, especially in the deeper and mostly unexplored cave systems. ''Endemic Fauna:'' *Aeusiagiu Kosanus' *'Audumaisa Oxillim (Smooth/Spiked)' *'Efacty Diytenu (Humped/Horned)' *'Elnonnus Diytenu (Armored/Spiked)' *'Esporateum Pipetricli' *'Mealeiaia Gunentel (Spiral Tailed/Flat Tailed)' *'Sovagamakum Iolienc (Spiky/Rough)' *'Totacto Holorien' *'Uebengla Amlettar (Beaked/Toothed)' *??? 'Endemic Flora:' The flora of Hosinowada has adapted to its temperate climate and calm weather quite well. There are several dozen species of fascinating plant present on Hosinowada. Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. Many plant specimens are named after crew members who have contributed names and ideas to the discoveries throughout the No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries Let's Play. If you are one of the individuals whom the plant has been named after you are more than welcome to create additional information and lore for your namesake! *'Budochera Ittonbia' *'Gevamosa Ollegrabenima' *'Geysaenum Uldereddium' *'Goenae Uflcincae' *'Iastae Cetzardrica''' *'Inwaragum Cudumentumum' *'Lephitelus Hiepichia' *'Lixuronae Anaambae' *'Oicibum Muzetharae' *'Okordium Uadramenteus' *'Onmanima Eractumatum' *'Oopisia' *'Otechsea Ecculcrutus' *'Ovatum Upenscium' *'Sogovia Sicyonia' *'Ulgaria Hajectabli' *'Uomonum Frainarum' *'Vocodyii Regalesgum' *'Waulareum Eskeuerium' *'Xibraria Senimiceus' *'Yundivea Idnaesum' Conservation List of Flora and Fauna: Flora: Threatened: Endangered: * Vulnerable: * Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * Conservation Needed: * Least Concern: * Fauna: Threatened: Critically Endangered: * Endangered: * Vulnerable: * Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * Conservation Needed: * Least Concern: * Discoveries of Hoshinowada: Hoshinowada was once covered almost entirely with water. It was full of life, similar to the early periods of life on Earth. Many of the rock formations on this planet are actually fossils from this early time. When the sea dried up and was replaced with temperate rain forest, many of the organisms went extinct. The Totacto Holorien is the only creature known from this time period to have survived the extinction. Animals such as the Efacty or Iolienc, often gather at watering holes containing the last few of this species, bringing young, or other species along with it. It is possible that other creatures from the ancient past survived as the T-Rex like Mealeiaia Gunentel '''and Parasaurolophus like '''Uebengla Amlettar, '''are seemingly the result of prehistoric predators without extinction. It is theorized that both are ancestors of the species on Hoshinowada that also survived extinction through sheer ruthlessness and domination, rather than the Totacto's natural water affinity, and lack of reason for evolution. ''Rock Formations of Hoshinowada:'' There are several types of large rocky pillars that jut out of Hoshinowada. Each contains different types of isotopes. Here are a few of them. *Aunovite' *'Etrimite' *'Iadesite' *'Gallereite' *'Medalenote' *'Oudriite' *'Reissite' *'Ritrosite' *'Tozektine' *'Yaevanatibe' *'Yedymekite' 'Landmarks of Hoshinowada:' *'Hedal Woodlands''' *'Iliae Crossing' *'Memories of Amirodunum - Rupri Ruins' *'Pegenat Station' *'Sihcrat Meadows' Culture of Hoshinowada: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshinowada_Mythology Hoshinowada Mythology] Hoshinowada Language Civilizations * Holidays/Festivals * Hoshinowadan Myths * Mythical Stories * Screenshots: Image-1473538827.jpg|A wandering Mealeiaia Image-1473522160.jpg|Three Aeusiagiu Kosanus Image-1473525430.jpg|A small forest of Otechsea Ecculcrutus Image-1473568378.jpg|An Efacty Diytenu looking at Seri Image-1473539470.jpg|An Audumaisa Oxillim Image-3.jpeg|A Mealeiaia Gunentel (Exotic) Image-1474039749.jpg|A male Uebengla Amlettar Image-2.jpeg|An Esporateum Pipetricli Image-1474038130.jpg|A Totacto Holorien Untitled.jpg|A high viewpoint of Hoshinowada 2016-10-16 (6).png|A Quilled Audumaisa Oxillim 2016-10-16 (5).png|A frightened Armored Elnonnus Diytenu 2016-10-16 (3).png|A happy Spiked Elnonnus Diytenu 2016-10-16 (2).png|A Mealeiaia Gunentel (Prime) 2016-10-17 (1).png|A female Uebengla Amlettar 2016-10-17.png|An Alpha Efacty Diytenu 2016-10-16 (7).png|A rational Efacty Diytenu 2016-10-16 (9).png|An Alpha Sovagamakum Iolienc 2016-10-16 (10).png|A wild Sovagamakum Iolienc Category:Planets Category:Hoshinowada Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Rock Formation